No More Delay
by Izumi Akita Suzuki
Summary: Kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tertunda itu akhirnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan [Warning for Stormpilot a.k.a Poe x Finn]


No More Delay by Izumi Akita Suzuki

Summary : Kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tertunda itu akhirnya menjadi sebuah kenyataan

Star Wars VII : The Force Awakens belongs to Disney and as always I only have the storyline of the fic

Warning for Stormpilot a.k.a Poe x Finn

* * *

Matanya memandang sosok yang terpejam itu. Sebuah memori terukir di dalam pikirannya, memori ketika mereka berdua merasa telah kehilangan satu sama lain. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka tidaklah kehilangan satu sama lainkan? Mereka hanya dipisahkan oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan jarak. Sebuah pertanyaan terukir di kepalanya, apakah mereka kali ini benar - benar tak kehilangan satu sama lain? Apakah sang mantan _Stormtrooper_ itu bisa melewati semua? Sang pilot menghela nafasnya menunggu terbangunnya sosok yang ia beri nama Finn itu. BB-8 dengan setia berada di sampingnya, seolah - olah berusaha menyemangati sang pemilik bahwa pemuda yang sedang terlelap itu akan segera terbangun. Poe Dameron mengingat betapa senangnya dirinya ketika ia menemukan Finn dalam keadaan baik - baik saja setelah ia berpikir pemuda dengan warna kulit lebih gelap itu sudah tiada. Ia bahkan saat itu membiarkan pemuda itu memiliki jaket kebanggaannya. Tanpa disadari sebuah senyum kecil berkembang di bibir Poe, ia tahu bahwa ia akan segera menemukan Finn lagi dan apabila Finn sudah berhasil melalui semuanya maka ia tak akan menunda lagi sesuatu yang harusnya ia ucapkan sejak mereka menemukan satu sama lain untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau bisa melakukan semua ini, _buddy_." Ujarnya sembari mengenggam salah satu tangan Finn.

Poe percaya bahwa cepat atau lambat Finn akan segera membiarkan matanya yang telah terpejam sedemikian lama untuk kembali menatap dunia. BB-8 masih memandangi dua insan itu dan sang _droid_ secara tiba - tiba mendekati Poe, seolah meminta perhatian yang lebih dari sang majikan. Poe hanya mengangguk pada sang _droid_ dan menuruti permintaannya, kini Poe berdiri dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Finn. BB-8 mungkin benar, ia tak harus mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika sosok itu sudah bangun. Poe bisa mengatakannya sekarang dan dia tak akan ragu untuk mengulanginya nanti saat sosok yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dari markas _First Order_ itu terbangun.

"Finn, _buddy_. Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana tetapi aku punya satu hal yang sangat ingin kukatakan-"

Ucapannya berhenti karena ia tak mau ini hanya menjadi sebatas omongan singkat. Poe ingin mengungkapkan semua yang terpendam sejak awal pertemuan mereka. Ia menghela nafasnya dan kembali sebuah senyum terukir di bibir sang pilot, ya dia mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka.

"-Tapi ingatkah saat kita pertama bertemu? Takdir seolah menyeret kita untuk bertemu, kau seorang Stormtrooper dan aku seorang tahanan _First Order_ tapi kau membawaku kabur dan aku juga membawamu kabur dari tempat itu. Setelah itu juga kau mendapatkan nama Finn dariku."

Senyum penuh kebanggaan tampak jelas di wajah Poe, BB-8 tampak senang juga memperhatikan wajah sang majikan yang nampak bahagia. Poe kembali mengenggam tangan milik Finn dan tetap berada di posisi yang sama.

"Aku sempat berpikir aku kehilanganmu setelah kecelakaan pesawat itu, dan aku yakin kau memiliki pikiran yang sama. Untungnya, takdir mempertemukan kita lagi dan saat itu aku membiarkanmu memiliki jaketku. Ehm, aku tahu mungkin kau tak akan mendengarkan semua omonganku ini-"

Sebuah jeda terjadi lagi karena kali ini Poe merasakan tangan yang ada digenggamannya sedikit bergerak. Ia mengubah posisinya agar bisa menatap sosok yang mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

" _Buddy_! Aku tahu kau akan sadar!"

Poe langsung memeluk sosok Finn yang akhirnya tersadar. Ini pertanda baik karena ia tak harus menyatakan perasaannya dua kali pada sosok itu.

"Poe? Aku rasa tadi kau berusaha berbicara sesuatu." Finn berucap ketika tangan Poe masih mendekapnya.

"Finn, kau ingat jaketku yang kuberikan padamu?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius.

"Apa kau menyesal memberikannya padaku karena aku tak bisa menjaga jaket itu dengan baik?" Pertanyaan itu dituturkan dengan nada polos.

" _Buddy_ , aku tak pernah menyesal memberikannya padamu. Lagipula itu cocok untukmu dan ada satu alasan lagi, aku memberikan itu padamu karena aku berharap kau mau selalu mengingatku."

Sebuah senyum kembali terukir di wajah sang pilot, membuat sang mantan Stormtrooper balik tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia jelaskan sejak pertama kali ia menemui Poe -yang pada saat itu tahanan _First Order_ -. Ada sesuatu yang tak ia pahami. Ia seorang _Stormtrooper_ , prajurit _First Order_ yang tentunya hidup tanpa mengenal apa yang dinamakan emosi. Poe memandang Finn yang hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. BB-8 memandang pemiliknya dengan tatapan memberi semangat. Poe tahu bahwa ini saatnya, saat dimana ia harus membawa Finn memahami apa emosi yang dirasakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Finn."

Setelah ucapan itu lolos dari bibirnya, Poe memajukan wajahnya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Finn. Sang pilot membiarkan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir sang mantan _Stromtropper_. Sementara itu BB-8 meninggalkan dua insan kasmaran itu guna memberitahukan tentang sadarnya Finn pada yang lain, tentu saja orang yang akan ia beritahu duluan ialah Rey.

* * *

Rey memandang BB-8 yang secara tiba - tiba sudah ada di depannya. Apa yang ingin _droid_ itu bicarakan?

"BB-8, apa ada yang terjadi?"

'Finn telah sadar.'

Rey mengangguk dengan senyuman mendengar perkataan BB-8. Finn telah tersadar dan itu berarti Poe tak akan menderita lagi. _What?_ Rey tahu semua itu karena sejak Finn terjebak dalam komanya, Poe selalu datang padanya untuk meminta saran dan ia tak akan menganggu kedua insan itu dahulu untuk sekarang ini. Biarkanlah mereka bahagia karena kebahagiaan mereka sudah tertunda sekian lama

-END-

A/N : woaah! Saya rasa ini delay fic terhebat yang saya lakukan XD. Saya mulai menulis ini sejak saya nonton The Force Awakens pada 23 Desember 2015 dan baru saya tamatkan sekarang. Satu pengalaman yang saya inget pas nonton sama temen adalah saya bilang ke dia "Jangan diship ya." waktu adegan Poe ngasih jaket ke Finn karena padahal saya yang mulai ngeship disana. Jadi seperti biasa saya mengharapkan review dari para pembaca yang mampir!


End file.
